1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pole anchoring system for kayak or other small watercraft, the apparatus and method of operation thereof.
2. Prior Art
Fishing in shallow water from small boats and kayaks often requires holding one's position against wind and current. This can be done by using some form of propulsion, (motor, paddle or the like against wind/current); lowering an anchor; or manually or hydraulically pushing a stake-out rod into the mud/sand bottom of the lake, river, or bay, etc. and securing the boat thereto. It is generally desirable to fix this position quickly and quietly, so whenever possible, such as when the water is not too deep or the bottom is not too hard, pressing the stake into the bottom is usually the method of choice.
Many small shallow water boats and sit-on-top kayaks have scupper holes that penetrate the hull from deck to bottom such that water can drain therethrough. It is not uncommon to thread a stake-out rod through one of these scupper holes then into the sand or mud in order to secure the boat's position, however, unless special provisions are employed, conventional rotational molding processes leave the scupper holes as the most fragile portions of the kayak hull. In the restricted confines of a kayak, it is also very difficult to quickly and easily line up the stake out rod with the scupper hole in order to pass that rod through to the lake/bay/river bottom, and it is generally a nuisance having the unwieldy rod lashed to the kayak gunnels or otherwise inconveniently stowed when it is not in use, as it becomes “just something else on which to snag a line, a net, or a lanyard.”